


Inspired By You, For You

by viiixel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, We need more Promnis, so here's some slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: After coming to terms with the feelings that had been budding for Prompto for some time, Ignis decides to create something special for Prompto to try and take a step towards moving their relationship into new territory.





	Inspired By You, For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a Valentine's themed fic, but I decided to make it into something different. I hope you enjoy and apologies for any errors!

     While thumbing through his recipe book, Ignis glanced between the ingredients they were currently stocked up on while he thought about what kind of dessert Prompto may enjoy. None of his dessert recipes were marked with Prompto’s name (an indication Ignis used once he learned that a recipe is one that his friends enjoy) so he decided he would simply have to come up with something for him. He hummed in thought, thinking about what Prompto might enjoy. He was not picky like Noctis, and seemed to eat most anything so he supposed that he would need to ask him directly what he liked. He wanted to personalize a dessert so that it was a recipe _for_ Prompto while also being inspired by him. It was a small way that he showed care for his friends and he hoped that out of anything that he could bring a smile to Prompto’s face should he come up with something he enjoys. This was also a good way, he thought idly, to test the waters of furthering their relationship since his feelings had travelled from platonic to romantic over the course of the time they had known each other. Ignis leaned to peer out the caravan window to see Prompto and Gladiolus playing some game with cards while Noctis fussed on his phone. Glad to see he wasn’t busy with anything important, Ignis snagged a pencil as he walked to the entrance of the trailer and out of it, recipe book in hand.

     “Prompto, may I ask you some questions for a new recipe?” Ignis asked as he stood by the table that the two card players were slapping down cards on with a ferocity that made Ignis question the game they were playing. “Uhhhhhhhnnn, in a min—Ow!” Gladiolus smacked a card down on Prompto’s hand which had been slightly too slow to get out of the way. “No fair, I was talking to Ignis!” Prompto grouched while rubbing the top of his hand, making it turn even redder. “Should’ve been paying attention.” Gladiolus countered as he piled up the cards so he could shuffle them again (Really, what game were they playing?). “I was! I wasn’t trying to be rude though!” Prompto huffed before turning to look up at Ignis with his beaming smile. “What were you asking, Ignis? Something ‘bout a new recipe?” The smile was disarming, to say the least, but Ignis cleared his throat and nodded as he lifted his recipe book slightly. “I noticed in my recipes that there is not a dessert that you have mentioned was your favorite. I wanted to make one to rectify that.” Ignis watched as Gladiolus glanced over to Noctis, who was sitting a bit off to the side with his cell phone, and he wondered if perhaps he should come up with unique desserts for all of them to be fair. He would need to think on that as well, but he wished to complete this one first. Ignis returned his attention to Prompto to see that Prompto’s smile could replace the sun. Ignis was certain that its brilliance could sustain life for their planet should he ever decide to smile upon it, he thought in a matter of fact way. “Aww, that’s nice of you, Iggy!” Prompto sat up a little straighter and hummed. “I don’t really eat many desserts. I like anything that you make but,” He paused, seemingly lost in thought, before nodding, “I like anything you make,” he repeated with a hum of finality. Ignis found that completely unhelpful and told him so which earned a laugh and huff. “You eat pretty healthy, don’t you?” Noctis commented without looking up from his game and Ignis wondered why Prompto’s cheeks bloomed a slight pink.

     “I try to! It helps that Ignis cooks healthy and good tasting things for us! Except for the Cup of Noodles.” Ignis appreciated the compliments, but sighed at the mention of the Cup of Noodles. “I do not make that, it is simply adding hot water. How you and Gladiolus eat it, I do not know.” Noctis stood and slid his phone in his pocket as he moved to sit in the chair opposite where Ignis was standing between the other two men, “Anyways, that’s probably why he doesn’t have a favorite dessert or idea of what to tell you. He doesn’t eat it all that often.” Noctis echoed what Prompto said as he gave a half shrug before reaching for the deck of cards Gladiolus had been shuffling during the conversation. “I like fruit!” Prompto popped up after a moment. Ignis made a quick note in his recipe book before nodding. “It is not much, but I can work with it—Actually, I know exactly what to make.” Prompto looked up at him in awe as Noctis doled out cards to play a game Ignis was familiar with. “You already came up with a recipe?!” Prompto asked as Ignis sat down and nodded to Noctis to deal him in as well. “Of course, I only needed to have an idea of what you liked that would work for a dessert. Now try to pay attention.”

     Ignis knew the perfect dessert for Prompto. It was not something he has eaten very often and he had never made it, but sorbet seemed like the best option. Fruit and sweetener. That’s all it was, in some cases you did not even need sweetener. It was healthy, it was easily customizable, and it was cold—something that the man would appreciate as it seemed to be growing hotter with each daily venture. Yet, the problem that Ignis had is that he wished to use Ulwaat berries, which were rather tricky to come by. They are originally from Tenebrae but if you knew the right people then you could get your hands on them. It had already been a few days since he had figured out what to make and after talking to his informants on their travels, he had a lead of where to go. Ignis pulled into the gas station of one of the more rural outposts and parked the Regalia. As everyone tumbled out to stretch and go grab supplies, Ignis thought about how he could bring it up to Noctis that he would like to make a slight detour to Cape Caem as he sought out a place to rest for the night for them. After booking one of the few rooms at the small motel, Ignis found the others milling around the Regalia as they waited for him. “We’ll be in room 4.” Ignis said as he offered the key out to the three men for whomever wanted to go to the room. He was not surprised when Prompto plucked the keys from his outstretched hand and bounded for the motel. “I get the bed tonight!” He called over his shoulder and Ignis watched his eyes widened as Gladiolus tore after him with the clear intent to get to the bed first. Ignis turned back to look at Noctis, both of them wearing the barest hint of a smile over their friend’s actions, before clearing his throat.

     “Noctis, a word.” Ignis watched as Noctis paused and turned to him, waiting for the man to speak. “I would like to go to Cape Caem tomorrow. I’ve heard Iris would like some help and it would provide a slight reprieve.” Noctis looked at him for a moment before giving a shrug. “Sure, though it kind of sounds like you have a reason besides just that to go there.” Ah, the prince. Often time oblivious to what others think when it involves him, but can be keen when it comes to others. “I do have a reason for going there, forgive me for not expressing that in the first place.” Noctis nodded and Ignis felt some relief that he was not angry. He had not yet told anyone about his feelings towards Prompto. He did not mind if the others knew for he was far from being any sorts of ashamed or embarrassed about the way he feels and who he feels that way for. He simply wished to let Prompto know first. He had planned to confess to him after Noctis’ trip to Altissa and marriage to Lady Lunafreya but they have had to focus on trying to get to the bottom of what occurred before he could plan for an appropriate moment. He had been toying with the thought of confessing soon as he realized that after encountering all that they have so far that perhaps it would not do to wait. There was no telling what would happen to any of them, realistically speaking, so he supposed that it would need to happen at some point in the near future. Yet, he was not quite ready. While he was secure in his feelings for the other man, he was aware that Prompto may not reciprocate the feelings that he had and he may find himself rejected. While that was not the outcome he was hoping for, it was one that he wanted to prepare himself for (and any fallout that may affect their group as a whole, if need be).

     So, he would ease into it. Gauge Prompto’s reactions to certain hints and strategize the best way to go about this situation. Not that it, being his affections, was such a big deal, but as he spends more time with Prompto, he finds that his thoughts often stray to him when they have a moment to do so. ‘Would Prompto enjoy something like this?’ He would think when coming up with a new recipe. ‘Would Prompto want to take a picture of this?’ He thinks when he sees something on their travels that might make the blond pause and get that expression of excitement when he sees an opportunity for a photo. He lays awake at night, his thoughts shifting slowly from thinking about the best way to attack the Empire once he has run out of plans to the way that Prompto’s eyes change hues depending on his environment. The way that Prompto’s eyelashes were blonde and you could only see them when they catch the sun and turn gold. How Prompto’s face lit up after taking the first bite of the dinner Ignis prepared. He was fascinating to watch, to talk to, and he wished to learn more of who he really is. Ignis is not a very emotional man and has not pursued romantic ventures as his life was dedicated to the crown and to Noctis. That has not changed, his devotion to Noctis would never waver, but he could see that same dedication to Noctis in Prompto and if there was anyone that he could responsibly be involved with he felt secure with Prompto. There was never any regrets about how much of himself he gave to the crown, as he found pride in what he has been entrusted to do, and he has allowed himself to find some comforts without shirking his duties. Cooking, being one such unlikely comfort, ignited a passion in him that allowed him bring an enjoyment to other people while evolving into a hobby that allowed for him to do something for himself. Those same inklings of fire that allowed for his passion for cooking to flourish are present in the way he feels about Prompto. It was odd for Ignis to have those emotions attached to a person when he has gone so long with them being, for the most part, only tied to cooking. Yet, that has led him to here. He wanted to create something for Prompto, a recipe that the man would enjoy and would connect both of Ignis’ passions together. He saw this as the best way to try and see if perhaps there was something between the two of them.

     “It’s fine,” Noctis’ voice cut through Ignis’ thoughts and Ignis returned his focus on him, “We can check up on Iris too while we’re there. Gladiolus will be happy to see with his own eyes that she’s doing okay there.” Ignis nodded and parted ways with Noctis, who seemed to become distracted after their conversation, to go to the room with the other two. The scene he walked into was barely enough to make him pause. “Hey, Specs.” Gladiolus greeted as he laid on his side, his head resting in his hand as Prompto flailed beneath him. “I-I can’t bre—breathe!” “You can breathe if you can talk.” Gladiolus countered calmly, poking the top of the blond’s head. “Gladiolus,” Ignis started as he looked for a good place to use their travel stove… that was still packed in the Regalia. “Prompto,” Ignis looked at the two of them, one hand on his hip as he moved into what Gladio had once described as his ‘mom stance.’ “In your haste it seems that nothing was brought in. For naught, as well, for you two should remember that it is Noctis’ turn for the bed. Come on, now.” Ignis nodded to the two as he walked to the exit, listening to the litany of grunt and groans as the two of them got up and followed him, passing by Noctis as he entered the room and settled himself on the bed.

     The drive to Cape Caem the next morning was mostly silent as Ignis’ three passengers napped off their aching backs (With the exception of Noctis who was enjoying his typical nap). Ignis let out a soft snort when he realized all his passengers were asleep before reaching over to change the radio to the music he enjoys. “Aww, I was listening to that.” Prompto mumbled, moving his head from where it rested on his arms on the door to lean back against the seat. “I can change it back.” Ignis offered, seeing Prompto shake his head out of the corner of his eye. “Nah, it’s fine. Just giving you a hard time.” Ignis smiled and nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the road. “Could you grab an Ebony for me, please?” He asked after a moment, the barest hint of a yawn wavering his voice. “Yeah, sure,” Prompto reached into the backseat to grab one of the Ebony’s stashed back there for Ignis. He popped the top for him and Ignis murmured a quick thank you as he took a quick drink. He set it down in the cup holder, feeling his face warm as he noted that Prompto has been staring at him for the entire exchange. “Are you tired?” Prompto askes, his fingers lightly tapping along to the music as he continued to look Ignis’ way. Ignis glanced over to the other man, whose eyebrows were knitted together in concern, which sent a shot of warmth through him. “Not so much that I cannot drive.”

     “I was going to offer to drive if—“ Ignis shot Prompto a look and watched as the blonde bit down on his lower lip, trying not to laugh, “Yeah, okay, should’a known.” A smile tugged at the corner of Ignis’ lips and then he felt something press into his cheek. He glanced over to see that Prompto was poking him, grinning. “Don’t think I’m a bad driver just ‘cause that one time.” “Oh, you mean time you almost wrapped the Regalia around a tree?” Ignis responded, lightly bumping Prompto’s finger from his face. He did not wished to be as distracted as Prompto is when he drives. “When I saw a hurt doggy and wanted to help them, thank you very much.” The blond huffed, continuing in his pouty voice that at the moment was endearing (as opposed to its usual annoyance). “I just wanted to offer ‘cause you drive us all the time and I knooooow you couldn’t have slept well last night, I mean Gladio is knocked out back there, so I thought I’d be nice and offer.” It was touching and Ignis was pleased whenever he received reminders like these that the others look out for him. “Thank you, Prompto. I appreciate it and will inform you all if I cannot drive, but I am fine right now.” Out of the corner of his eye, Prompto seemed to not be fully convinced about Ignis informing them or that he was fine right then but Ignis preferred driving. It simply was not the fact that the others could not drive, but it was rather relaxing. Call him selfish, but it was a way for him to unwind and make sure that they got to wherever they were going in one piece. “Glad you’re fine,” Prompto’s tone, the light mischievous one that meant that he was up to no good, gave Ignis good reason to look over and see the man drinking his coffee. “Prompto.” The warning in his voice was clear as he began to mentally run through the stock they had. “Whoa, this stuff is strong.” Ignis, with a sigh, refocused on the road as Prompto set his drink back down while trying not to think about the shortage due to the blockade. “I am fine, when I have that, thank you very much.” His tone matched Prompto’s earlier huffy one and the blond let out a loud laugh. “I suppose it would do to take a break once we get to the next outpost, but I will be driving when we are ready to get back on the road.” “Fiiiinnnneee. I’ll tell you I told you so when you pass out at the wheel though.” Prompto crossed his arms and Ignis picked up his much lighter can of Ebony to take a drink in response.

     Once in Cape Caem, obtaining the berries proved to be… a process. Once they had settled in and made sure that Iris was doing fine with Talcott and the rest who made a home out of the shelter, they decided to stay a few days in order to help Iris and them out. Noctis and Prompto were off in search of cactuar statues for Talcott and Ignis and Gladiolus were sowing seeds for Iris in the plot of dirt off the side of the house. Gladiolus did a large chunk of the plowing, while Ignis set to work with the actual planting. “Heard you were why we came up here.” Gladiolus said as he leaned on a shovel he had pierced the ground with. “Indeed.” Ignis replied, not glancing from his work. “Any reason?” Ignis paused before covering up the seed he had just placed. “I heard that I may find an ingredient here for a recipe I wish to make.” “Prompto’s dessert?” Ignis nodded as the other man stretched and swiftly tugged off his tank top before grabbing his shovel. “You’re ruining your shirt, you know.” Gladiolus’ voice had a hint of amusement and the corner of Ignis’ mouth twitched. “I’m just convinced you want us all running around shirtless. You would love to be the leader of a clan of barbarians.” Ignis meant nothing mean with his remark, he was actually rather convinced that is what Gladiolus wanted, and Gladiolus’ laugh did nothing to squash that sentiment. “I can just think of some people that wouldn’t mind seeing our Iggy shirtless, covered in dirt and sweat.” Ignis’ expression must have been as incredulous and confused as he felt since the image was way too out there, even for Gladiolus. “I will not respond.” He said simply, focusing very closely on the seeds much to Gladiolus’ amusement.

     They were finishing up the garden when Noctis and Prompto trekked their way up to the house, chocobos in tow. Iris and Talcott’s excited voices let the two know the others were back, which was proven when the other two of their group strolled up to the garden. “Not too bad.” Noctis drawled, looking over the neat rows. Gladio leaned his shovel against the fence and gave a grin. “’Course not.” He snatched up his shirt, gave Ignis a look that reminded him of his absurd statement earlier before moving past the other two. Ignis had taken a break from planting the seeds to prepare lunch for everyone, so he was behind in his portion of work for the garden. “Do you need some help?” Prompto asked as he walked over, careful not to step on the mounds. Noctis turned to follow Gladiolus, which Ignis was glad to have some more alone time with Prompto. “Certainly, though it is a messy job.” He gestured to his dirt streaked clothing which earned his a shrug as Prompto kneeled in the dirt next to him. “A little dirt didn’t hurt anyone, though you know you have it on your face right?” Before Ignis could react, Prompto’s thumb swiped across Ignis’ cheek in an attempt to lift the dirt. “Oh dang, I smeared it. Hold on.” Ignis stayed still as Prompto swiped at his cheek while under the assumption that he had done something very nice in a past life to deserve the man doting on him. “There ya go! Finally.” Prompto’s little laugh filled Ignis with warmth and he gave him a smile in return. “Thank you. Did you find the statues for Talcott?” With an excited nod, Prompto began to tell Ignis how they had to travel all over to try and find the things. “It’ll be worth seeing his expression. He’s gonna flip!” Ignis chuckled and gently guided Prompto in what he was doing. “That would be something to see. Now then, let me show you how to plant these seeds.”

     They stayed in Cape Caem long enough for the garden to flourish, which seemed like no time at all with the fertile soil and the fast growing seeds, and soon enough Ignis bartered himself some Ulwaat berries for the sorbet. The morning he traded for them, Ignis propped up his recipe book where he could see it easily as he set up what he needed. The kitchen was small but stocked with most of the tools he would need for his recipes, this one included. The soft noise of the knife slicing through the fruit sounded through the room and Ignis felt himself relax. The process was relatively easy, cut the fruit, make a simple syrup, add lemon, freeze and churn. The sorbet mixture was in the freezer, churned in the afternoon (by hand which was not the easiest process but Ignis could appreciate the hard work that went into it), and was ready by the evening. As the sun began its descent, everyone wandered their way back to house for the dinner Ignis made. After dinner, the house emptied again as people scattered to do whatever tasks they needed to complete before night fell. Talcott and Prompto were left to the dishes while Ignis took a moment to relax from his day in the kitchen. He watched the pair of them goofing around, a small smile curving his lips at the sight. Talcott was smiling and he was glad for that, the boy has suffered enough and he knew that Prompto was doing his best to make the boy happy when they were visiting.

     Once they were done, Talcott ran off to find Iris (who he seems rather attached to), and Ignis waved down a humming Prompto. “Could I take up some of your time, Prompto?” Ignis ask as he stood up, walking over to where the man was drying his hands off. “Sure thing, Iggy. What do you need?” Prompto hung the towel on its designated hook, looking at Ignis with that same eager expression from when he helped him garden. “Ah, you mistake me, I simply wish to have you try the dessert I made and perhaps spend some time with you.” Prompto’s bright blue eyes seem to light up and Ignis felt warmth fill his own cheeks. “Allow me to get it.” He pulled the sorbet out and dished some out in two bowls. He felt warmth at his back as Prompto leaned in to peer over his shoulder, making a small noise. “Is that ice cream?” “Sorbet actually, it is the healthier alternative.” Prompto’s hand moved to Ignis’ shoulder and Ignis thought the squeeze he gave would be his undoing. He garnished the sorbet with the leftover berries and turned to offer one of the dishes to Prompto. The other man was standing close, a wide grin on his face as he took the bowl from Ignis. He didn’t move back, prompting Ignis to lean against the counter as he took his first bite. Ignis watched his face carefully, forgoing his own sorbet so he would not miss it and he was glad that he did. Prompto’s entire face lit up and he took another bite while expressing how much he enjoyed it. This is the part that Ignis loved and he took more pleasure in seeing the creation for Prompto was well received by him. “I take it you are enjoying it?” Ignis said with a chuckle as he dug his spoon into the sorbet and took a bite. There is a reason the berries are so praised, they are unlike any he had tasted before. “I love it!” Prompto exclaimed, his lips stained even more pink by the sorbet. Ignis smiled, a genuine smile, and continued to eat. The process to make the recipe was certainly worth it, Prompto was happy and seemed to be enjoying their time together.

     As Ignis was basking in his victory, he was caught off guard as Prompto leaned in to swipe a bit of Ignis’ sorbet with his spoon. “There is more if you want it—“ Ignis began, trailing off as he noted the other man still had some left. “I just wanted to see if yours tasted better,” Prompto stated with a sly smile as he took another spoonful of Ignis’ sorbet. Prompto took a step closer, they were rather close now, to get better access to Ignis’ bowl and Ignis was certain that pink not only tinged the man’s lips but also his freckled cheeks. “Is that so? I take it that it does?” Ignis replied, noticing how close their hands holding the bowls were. The chill from the sorbet and the warmth of the attention from Prompto made Ignis slightly lightheaded as he attempted to process the situation. “Here, try some of mine, you’ll see what I mean,” Prompto used his own spoon to swipe from his own bowl before holding the spoon at Ignis’ mouth level. His eyes travelled from the spoon to Prompto’s eager face before Ignis leaned in, bringing him close enough to the man that he could smell the soap he uses, to eat off the spoon. There was no doubt that he was flustered, but he attempted to keep his composure as he leaned back slightly, nodding to the man. “I think I see what you mean,” Ignis could not taste a difference in the sorbet itself, but Prompto’s actions made the act of eating it all the better. Prompto didn’t answer as he took more of Ignis’ sorbet, and the two of them ending up finishing what was left in the other’s bowl. “Definitely keep this recipe,” Prompto said with a smile as he took the empty bowl from Ignis’ hands to go wash it. A nod was all Ignis could muster to respond, already missing the closeness as Prompto moved away to the sink. While he was washing, Ignis put away the sorbet and cleaned up his own mess to keep himself a little busy as his thoughts flew around. The dishes and cleaning up took no time at all, and they soon turned to look at each other, the two of them giving the other a faint smile. “We should hang out more often,” Prompto said as Ignis leaned back against the counter. “I agree, spending time with you is rather enjoyable.” There was an air of potential and also awkwardness as the two of them edged towards realizing what was not being said. “Same time… tomorrow? Or the next day?” Prompto said after what seemed like a long pause but was only a matter of seconds. “Of course,” Ignis replied softly, allowing hope to blossom. The grin on the man’s face prompted a smile from Ignis as the blond moved from his side of the kitchen. “Maybe next time I’ll try and cook something for you.” Ignis raised an eyebrow, not fully convinced that the blond knew how to cook. “If you’re feeling that adventurous—“ Ignis laughed at the slight shove to his shoulder, reaching up to lightly squeeze Prompto’s forearm.

     They paused again and looked at each other. A faint pink diluted the freckles on Prompto’s face as Ignis lightly ran his thumb over his forearm. There was something about the man that made him a touch impulsive. At least, that’s what he thought when he leaned in and brushed his lips against his. Between the hope that blossomed at the notion that Prompto may be attracted to him and the thought that perhaps there wouldn’t be a time more ‘right’ than now, Ignis decided to take the risk and forego easing into it. He was unsure if this was the right call as he pulled back just the barest bit to gauge Prompto’s reaction, their breath mingling for just a moment before Prompto pressed their lips together again. Ulwaat berries and hair gel. An interesting combination, but one Ignis enjoyed the scent of while he and Prompto kissed. They parted with a laugh, Ignis’ hand still on Prompto’s arm while Prompto’s fingers had gripped the edge of Ignis’ jacket. “I guess we know what we can do when we hang out,” Prompto said with a slight laugh, his words still treading lightly in the cautious way they’ve been approaching each other the last few minutes. Ignis moved his hand up to lightly brush a gloved knuckle over Prompto’s cheek, smiling as he nodded. “Indeed, though I would be open to any time spent with you.” Under his touch, Prompto’s face reddened as Ignis laughed slightly and pressed another soft kiss to his lips. Prompto gave Ignis’ jacket a playful yank and Ignis broke the kiss with a laugh. “Let’s go see if the other guys want some of the sorbet,” Prompto said, glancing off with a slightly flustered smile. Ignis wished to know what was going on in that head of his, hoped he would get the chance to ask him. “Very well, shall we go ask them?” Ignis moved to pull away as he caught Prompto stealing glances his way, before the other man pulled him back in for a kiss. “In a bit,” He mumbled, “I’m still trying to process that you kissed me when I’ve been wanting to do that for ages now.” Ages. Ignis thought the word over as Prompto kissed him again and again before Ignis had to ask him what ages meant. “Since… high school?” One blink, no, two blinks was Ignis’ only response before they met for another kiss.

     They were still kissing when Noctis walked into the house and immediately jerked back against Gladiolus and turned to try and push the man outside. His action was equivalent to attempting to push a horse out of his way, for Gladiolus forged on and caught sight of the two in the kitchen. “Hell yeah! Finally!” Startled, the two broke apart, red faced and clearing their throats. “Oh, we were gonna go get you guys—um” Prompto looked around, eyes lingering on Ignis for a moment before brightening. “Sorbet! Ignis made sorbet. Uh, you should try some, it’s great!” The praise warmed him more as he turned to take it back out the freezer while Prompto hurried to grab some bowls. “Do I have to taste it directly from one of your mouths or is that just a you guys thing?” Gladiolus teased as he took a seat at the table. Noctis trailed after him, shaking his head at Gladiolus. Ignis glanced to Prompto, his own smile matching his, as he scooped out some of the sorbet for them. “Just an us thing. Unless you ask really nicely.” Prompto said in a sing song as he took the bowls from Ignis, lightly bumping against him as he went to set the bowls in front of the men at the table. “Pretty please~? That nice enough?” Ignis chuckled at the sound of Prompto smacking Gladiolus as he returned the sorbet to the freezer. He turned and walked around the counter to sit down beside Noctis who was lightly taste testing the sorbet. “Congrats.” It was said softly, without any real ceremony, which Ignis appreciated. “Were we that obvious?” Ignis glanced over to Prompto who was bickering with Gladiolus, then back to Noctis to see him eating another spoonful. “To everyone but you guys, I guess. This is pretty good, by the way,” Noctis said as he poked his spoon into the sorbet. “Could be sweeter,” Gladiolus teased, to which Prompto shook his head. “No way, it’s perfect as is.” Straightening up, Ignis was struck by how grateful he is towards his friends for rendering the concerns he had null. “There you have it,” Ignis said, nodding to Prompto. “Okay, now it’s too sweet.” Gladiolus looked between Prompto and Ignis, who were smiling at each other, before shaking his head. Noctis let out a low chuckle, prompting everyone to focus on him as he gave them a half smile, “You guys up to play some King’s Knight? Gladio, let’s kick the lovebirds’ asses.” Ignis smiled at them as he pulled his phone out, feeling a sense of comfort wash over him. Prompto and him met eyes and the two shared a smile before focusing on their phones to take down their friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!
> 
> Also please give me shirtless Ignis. Pretty sure everyone, EVERYONE, wants that.


End file.
